Homo superior
A Homo Superior (also known as "mutant") is a human born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by mainstream humanity. This anomaly is known as the "X-factor" or "X-Gene." Overview Human mutants were created by a star-faring race of humanoid aliens called the "Celestials." Approximately one million years ago, they came to Earth and performed genetic tests and experimentations on Earth's highest lifeform, the nascent human being. Testing the versatility of human genes, one of their experiments was the implantation of a dormant DNA complex which would one day permit benevolent mutations of phenomenal capacity in humanity. The gifts endowed by the presence of this X-Gene can be minimal, to phenomenal; such as the abilities of any well-known powerful mutant hero or villain, for example, many of the X-Men, or former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. The first recorded mutant on Earth was Selene, shown to have been active during the Hyborean Age (roughly 14,000 B.C. to 10,000 B.C.) Apocalypse followed millennia later, born in 30th Century B.C. Egypt. As Apocalypse went into hibernation, only a handful of mutants emerged such as Sabretooth, Mystique, Wolverine, and a few of others. As the 20th Century A.D. came into view, more and more mutants were being born. In recent decades, with the advance of the Atomic Age, mutants have become more prolific in numbers, possibly due to the minute worldwide increase in radiation levels. Prior to M-Day, it was estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons were mutants (numbers depend on the area; mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants lived in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (some studies placed the number at twice that). Secondary Mutation The Secondary Mutation is the mutation undergone by several mutant subjects, all around the world, at the beginning of the twenty-first century. The first known subject is the Beast (Hank McCoy)New X-Men #114 and it's him who named the mutationNew X-Men #116. On the reached subject, the mutation causes: * the increase of his first powers or * the appearance of new powers or * the recovery of the disappeared powers. The Secondary Mutation, like the release of the Extinction Gene, has been induced by the critical point reached by the world mutant population in 2001. Since the Mutant Decimation Day, there are no new Secondary Mutation subjects. But the old subjects didn't lose their new capacities as much. List of Secondary Mutation subjects List of known Mutants Mutants have been growing in numbers over the last few years, but after M-Day, there might be only a couple of hundred left. Here is a list of all known mutants; alive and still regaining their power. Image:Alchemy 001.jpg| Alchemy / Thomas Jones Image:Amelia Voght (by Scot Eaton & John Dell) 1.JPG| Amelia Voght Image:Archangel (Warren Worthington).jpg| Angel / Warren Kenneth Worthington III Image:Anole Newxmen.jpg| Anole / Victor Borkowski Image:Apocalypse_005.jpg| Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur Image:Arclight Philippa Sontag Marauders.jpg| Arclight / Philippa Sontag Image:Hisako 020.jpg| Armor / Hisako Ichiki Image:Asp (Cleo Nefertiti) 7.jpg| Asp / Cleo Nefertiti Image:Darkling 001.jpg| Asylum / Henrique Gallante Image:Aurora 001.jpg| Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier Image:Avalanche 002.jpg| Avalanche / Dominic Szilard Janos Petros Image:Beast 016.jpg| Beast / Henry Philip McCoy Image:Beautiful Dreamer 001.jpg| Beautiful Dreamer Image:Big bertha 004.jpg| Big Bertha / Ashley Crawford Image:Bishop 002.jpg| Bishop / Lucas Bishop Image:Sebastianshaw.jpg| Black King / Sebastian Shaw Image:Black Tom Cassidy OHOTMU 02 (2006).jpg| Black Tom / Thomas Cassidy Image:Blindfold.jpg| Blindfold / Ruth Aldine Image:Bling.jpg| Bling! / Roxy Washington Image:Bliss 01.JPG| Bliss Image:Madison Jeffries 001.jpg| Box / Madison Jeffries Image:Molly Hayes (Earth-616).jpg| Bruiser / Molly Hayes Image:Cable Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg| Cable / Nathan Dayspring Summers Image:Cannonball 002.jpg| Cannonball / Samuel Guthrie Image:Carmellaunuscione-t.jpg| Carmella Unuscione Image:Catiana 002.JPG| Catiana / Tatiana Caban Image:Collective Man OHOTMU A-Z 02 (2006).jpg| Collective Man / Chang Tao-Yu / Han Tao-Yu / Lin Tao-Yu / Sun Tao-Yu Image:Cscolossus2.jpg| Colossus / Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin Image:Cyclops 010.gif| Cyclops / Scott Summers Image:Excalibur Vol 3 9 Textless.jpg| Dark Beast / Henry McCoy Image:Darwin armandomunoz 01.JPG| Darwin / Armando Muñoz Image:Dazzler 007.jpg| Dazzler / Alison Blaire Image:Debrii1.jpg| Debrii / Deborah Fields Image:Chamber 04.jpg| Decibel / Jonothon Starsmore Image:Diamond Lil 001.jpg| Diamond Lil / Lillian Crawley Image:Domino 023.jpg| Domino / Neena Thurman Image:Doormann.jpg| Doorman / DeMarr Davis Image:None.jpg| Doug Jerry Image:Dragoness.jpg| Dragoness / Tamara Kurtz Image:New X-Men Hellions Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Dust / Sooraya Qadir Image:New Mutants Vol 2 12 Textless.jpg| Elixir / Joshua Foley Image:Emma Frost 015.jpg| Emma Frost Image:Empath 005.jpg| Empath / Manuel de la Rocha Image:Erg beast.jpg| Erg Image:Evangeline Whedon.jpg| Evangeline Whedon Image:Exodus 006.jpg| Exodus / Bennet du Paris Image:Fatale 001.jpg| Fatale / Pamela Greenwood Image:Feverpitch 01.JPG| Fever Pitch Image:Firestar (Angelica Jones).jpg| Firestar / Angelica Jones Image:Flatman-headshot.jpg| Flatman / Val Ventura Image:Forge 004.jpg| Forge / Jonathon Silvercloud Image:Franklinrichards.jpg| Franklin Richards Image:Frenzy (by Scot Eaton & John Dell) 1.jpg| Frenzy / Joanna Cargill Image:Gambit 004.jpg| Gambit / Remy LeBeau Image:Nezhno 002.jpg| Gentle / Nezho Abidemi Image:Globherman.jpg| Glob / Herman Image:None.jpg| Gregor Smerdyakov Image:Greymalkin_001.jpg| Greymalkin Image:Harpoon_001.jpg| Harpoon / Kodiak Noatak Image:Havok 004.jpg| Havok / Alexander Summers Image:Hellionjuliangroup.jpg| Hellion / Julian Keller Image:Husk 005.jpg| Husk / Paige Guthrie Image:IcemanOriginal.jpg| Iceman / Robert Louis Drake Image:IndraParas.jpg| Indra / Paras Gavaskar Image:Johnny Dee 02.jpg| Johnny Dee Image:Justice I 001.jpg| Justice / Vance Astrovik Image:New Mutants Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| Karma / Xi'an Coy Manh Image:Kid Omega 001.jpg| Kid Omega / Quentin Quire Image:Nyx01cover.jpg| Kiden Nixon Image:Kraven (Alyosha Kravinoff) 001.jpg| Kraven the Hunter / Alyosha Kravinoff Image:Kylun_001.jpg| Kylun / Colin McKay Image:Layla_Miller_3.jpg| Layla Miller Image:Leech 002.jpg| Leech Image:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg| Lifeguard / Heather Cameron Image:Obax Majid (Earth-616).jpg| Lightbright / Obax Majid Image:Lila Cheney OHOTMU A-Z 02 (2006).jpg| Lila Cheney Image:Litterbug.jpg| Litterbug Image:Living_Monolith_002.jpg| Living Monolith / Ahmet Abdol Image:Loas.jpg| Loa / Alani Ryan Image:Longshot_006.jpg| Longshot Image:Lorelei Travis 3.jpg| Lorelei / Lorelei Travis Image:M-factor 2.jpg| M / Monet St. Croix Image:Madame Web 001.jpg| Madame Web / Cassandra Webb Image:New Mutants Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg| Magma / Amara Aquilla Image:Phoenix III 001.jpg| Marvel Girl / Rachel Summers Image:Mastermind Excello.JPG| Mastermind Excello / Amadeus Cho Image:Masque 002.jpg| Masque Image:Match 015.jpg| Match / Benjamin Hamill Image:Meltdown OHOTMU A-Z 02 (2006).jpg| Meltdown / Tabitha Smith Image:Mentallo_001.jpg| Mentallo / Marvin Flumm Image:Mercury 019.jpg| Mercury / Cessily Kincaid Image:Micromax3.jpg| Micromax / Scott Wright Image:Mikhail Rasputin 001.jpg| Mikhail Rasputin Image:Mimic 001.jpg| Mimic / Calvin Rankin Image:Madrox Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Multiple Man / Jamie Madrox Image:FRNDSM013.png| Mysterio / Francis Klum Image:Mystique 019.jpg| Mystique / Raven Darkholme Image:Namor 008.jpg| Namor / Namor McKenzie Image:Nightcrawler 008.jpg| Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner Image:NighThrasher3.JPG| Night Thrasher / Donyell Taylor Image:Martha.jpg| No-Girl / Martha Johansson Image:Nocturne.gif| Nocturne / Talia Josephine Wagner Image:Northstar 011.jpg| Northstar / Jean-Paul Beaubier Image:Omega Red 002.jpg| Omega Red / Arkady Gregorivich Image:Onyxx.jpg| Onyxx / Sidney Green Image:Outlaw (Inez Temple) 001.jpg| Outlaw / Inez Temple Image:Pete Wisdom 001.jpg| Peter Wisdom Image:Persuasion (Kara Killgrave) 002.jpg| Persuasion / Kara Killgrave Image:Jean Grey 003.jpg| Phoenix / Jean Grey-Summers Image:Dark pixie NXM.jpg| Pixie / Megan Gwynn Image:Polaris 011.jpg| Polaris / Lorna Dane Image:Professor X 002.jpg| Professor X / Charles Xavier Image:X-Men Unlimited 47.jpg| Psylocke / Elisabeth Braddock Image:Pulse (Augustus) 001.jpg| Pulse / Augustus Image:Purple Man 002.jpg| Purple Man / Zebediah Killgrave Image:Quicksilver OHOMU.jpg| Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff Lensherr Image:Random1.jpg| Random / Marshall Stone III Image:Rhapsody 001.jpg| Rhapsody / Rachel Argosy Image:Ricochet 001.jpg| Ricochet / Johnny Gallo Image:162911-riptide_400.jpg‎| Riptide / Janos Quested Image:Rockslide 011.jpg| Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro Image:Rogue 020.jpg| Rogue / Anna Marie Image:Sabra All-New OHOTMU A-Z 09.jpg| Sabra / Ruth Bat-Seraph Image:Sack01.jpg| Sack Image:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Sage / Tessa Image:Scalphunter (John Greycrow) 01.jpg| Scalphunter / Jonathan Greycrow Image:Selene8.jpg| Selene / Selene Gallio Image:Shadow King 001.jpg| Shadow King / Amahl Farouk Image:X-Force Shatterstar Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Shatterstar / Gaveedra Seven Image:Shinobi_Shaw_001.jpg| Shinobi Shaw Image:Silver Samurai 002.jpg| Silver Samurai / Kenuichio Harada Image:Siryn 003.jpg| Siryn / Theresa Rourke Cassidy Image:Skein (Sybil Dvorak) 01.jpg| Skein / Sybil Dvorak Image:Skids 001.jpg| Skids / Sally Blevins Image:Speed 01.JPG| Speed / Thomas Shepherd Image:Squirrel Girl1.JPG| Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green Image:Storm Wedding 005.jpg| Storm / Ororo Munroe Image:Strong Guy 001.jpg| Strong Guy / Guido Carosella Image:Sugar Man 001.jpg| Sugar-Man Image:Sunfire 008.jpg| Sunfire / Shiro Yoshida Image:Sunspot 003.jpg| Sunspot / Robeto DaCosta Image:Surge (Noriko Ashida) New Mutants.jpg| Surge / Noriko Ashida Image:Tempo 003.JPG| Tempo / Heather Tucker Image:X-Men Phoenix Warsong Vol 1 1 Variant Mayhew Textless.jpg| Three-In-One / Celeste Cuckoo / Mindee Cuckoo / Phoebe Cuckoo Image:Thunderbird III 001.jpg| Thunderbird / Neal Shaara Image:Timeslip (by Patrick Zircher).jpg| Timeslip / Rina Patel Image:Beak (Tito Bohusk).JPG| Tito Bohusk Image:Toad 002.jpg| Toad / Mortimer Toynbee Image:Tranceparagons.jpg| Trance / Hope Abbott Image:Vanguard Nikolai Krylenko.jpg| Vanguard / Nikolai Krylenko Image:Vulcan1.jpg| Vulcan / Gabriel Summers Image:Uncanny X-men 476.jpg| Warpath / James Proudstar Image:Michael Pointer The Collective.jpg| Weapon Omega / Michael Pointer Image:Whirlwind 001.jpg| Whirlwind / David Cannon Image:Wiccan 005.jpg| Wiccan / William Kaplan Image:Wild Child 002.jpg| Wild Child / Kyle Gibney Image:Wither.jpg| Wither / Kevin Ford Image:New Mutants Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg| Wolfsbane / Rahne Sinclair Image:Wolverine 006.jpg| Wolverine / James Howlett Image:X-23 poster.jpg| X-23 / Laura Kinney = Unnamed Mutants = Xavier Residents Image:x-men2099.jpg|X-Men member in the year 2099 Image:smokestudent.jpg|Smoke Student Image:crabkid.jpg|Crab Arm Student Image:greenstudent.jpg|Green Student Image:greenlardear.jpg|Large Ear Student Image:quillhead.jpg|Quill Head Student Image:Sandwichgirl.jpg|Sandwich Girl Image:pointyhead.jpg|Point Head ImAGE:bulbbleboy.jpg|Bubble Boy Others Image:benetechmutants.jpg|Mutants at Benetech Image:red_eye_kid.jpg|Red Eye Kid Image:Color Girl.jpg|Dead color girl Image:blue_smoke.jpg|Blue Smoke kid or Jeffrey Garrett ? Image:No Head.jpg|No Head Man Classification Alpha Mutants The Alpha Mutants are the most powerful and most feared mutants. Alpha mutants have extremely powerful mutant traits without any significant flaws. Less than 10% of mutants are Alpha mutants so they are very rare. Some of the Alpha mutants include Gambit, Professor X, Colossus, and Emma Frost. *Classify Mutants as Alpha level if they have a normal human appearance and their mutation is powerful, useful and controllable (i.e. turn it on and off, direct it at will.) See Category:Alpha Level Mutants Beta Mutants As far as how potent their powers are Beta Mutants are on the same level as Alpha mutants. The difference between Beta Mutants and Alpha Mutants is that the Beta Mutants have flaws, albeit very small flaws. The Beta mutants are also believed to be about 10% of the mutant population. Some examples of Beta mutants are Wolverine, Mystique and Sabretooth. *Classify mutants as Beta Level if they have a normal human appearance and their mutation is powerful, useful, but less controllable, like Cyclops who can't turn his power off, but can still lead a normal life with only minor preparation. Wolverine, who has healing powers, can't ever decide NOT to rapidly heal from an injury, but this does not impair him in any reasonable way. See Category:Beta Level Mutants Gamma Mutants Gamma mutants have very powerful mutants but they have flaws. Unlike the Beta mutants a Gamma mutant's flaw is a major flaw that makes their life very hard. The best example is probably Rogue. Rogue can absorb anybody's power, which makes her very powerful, but she can't touch people without triggering her power, which makes any kind of romantic life difficult. Also, while Alpha and Beta mutants can pass as regular looking humans, many Gamma mutants cannot because they have physical deformities like Blob or Marrow. *Classify mutants as Gamma Level if their mutation is powerful, uncontrollable, sometimes useful but usually detrimental to living a normal life, such as a monstrously inhuman appearance that can't be switched off at will. See Category:Gamma Level Mutants Delta Mutants Delta Mutants are like Alpha mutants in that they don't have any significant flaws. The only problem is that Delta mutants don't have powers that match an Alpha mutant, or even a Beta or Gamma mutant. At least 50% of mutants are Delta mutants making them the most common type of mutant. Some examples of Delta mutants are Forge, Domino and Callisto. *Classify mutants as Delta-Level if they have a normal human appearance, but their mutagenic powers are weaker or only narrowly applicable, though still controllable. See Category:Delta Level Mutants Epsilon-Delta Mutants Epsilon-Delta Mutants are mutants that don't always manifest their power. An Epsilon-Delta's power will only manifest in certain circumstances and they don't use their powers very often. Their powers may manifest due to trauma, influence from somebody or somebody else or physical contact with someone. *Classify mutants as Episilon-Delta Level if they have a normal human appearance and their mutation is relatively weak, uncontrollable, and narrowly applicable. See Category:Epsilon-Delta Level Mutants Epsilon Mutants Epsilon Mutants are unfortunate mutants. Epsilon mutants pretty much have no chance of having a regular life in society due to their major flaws. If that isn't bad enough Epsilon mutants also only have minor superhuman powers. About 20% of mutants are Epsilon Mutants. A good example of an Epsilon mutant is Beak. *Classify mutants as Episilon Level if they have an inhuman appearance or their mutation makes it impossible for them to function normally. Any accompanying "superpowers" would be next to useless. Epsilon mutants are differentiated from Gamma mutants in that a Gamma mutant's inhuman appearance would provide a compensating benefit like superior strength. See Category:Epsilon Level Mutants Zeta mutants Zetas are not mutants that have powers like the X-Men and other mutants. Zeta mutants are simply humans that have defects. So Zeta mutants would include humans that people would refer to as "circus freaks". *Classify mutants as Zeta-Level if they're ugly humans with hideous birth defects. Omega mutants Omega mutants are the most powerful class of mutants. Omega mutants can control matter and energy, have unlimited potential and are possibly even immortal. All Omega mutants are also Alpha mutants but not all Alpha mutants are Omega mutants. For example Jean Grey is an Alpha mutant because of her power and lack of flaws and is also an Omega mutant because of how powerful she is. Gambit on the other hand falls under Alpha mutant for the same reasons but isn't powerful enough to be an Omega mutant. *Only classify mutants as Omega Level if they have been explicitly referenced as Omega Level within continuity or if they regularly match the feats of a known Omega Level mutant. *''See Category:Omega Level Mutants'' References Synergy A particular quirk of mutant genetic templates is resistance to those of relatives with similar mutations. Examples are (Cyclops, Havok, Vulcan), (Adrienne Frost, Emma Frost, Cordelia Frost) and (Banshee, Siryn). This resistance can and has been overcome. See also Category:Mutates, for characters who have undergone a mutagenic process to attain their abilities. See also Secondary Mutation. Category:Miscellaneous